


stomach tied in knots

by MisgivingTree



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Strade/Ren and Strade/OMC, Breeding, Crying, Drugged Sex, Fuck Or Die, Fuck or Die - Aggressor Can't Stop Crying, Fuck or die where omegas have to get fucked or they die (knotting not optional), Kemonomimi, Knotting, M/M, Serial Killers, Threats of Violence, Unwilling Rapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisgivingTree/pseuds/MisgivingTree
Summary: Strade as a present for Ren that he can't refuse.
Relationships: Ren (Boyfriend to Death)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	stomach tied in knots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_attano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_attano/gifts).



" _Mein kleiner Fuchs,_ you've been a good boy lately." Strade's broad hand petted Ren's soft, fluffy ears.

Ren nuzzled against Strade's thigh. "Thanks," he mumbled, his tail swishing against the floor. It'd been a long time since he had been able to have an intimate moment with Strade; Strade seemed preoccupied with his special livestreams and his time in the basement. It made Ren feel unloved. Even if Ren was sitting on the floor and Strade was on the couch—even if Ren had a shock collar weighing heavily on his neck—he was deeply glad to receive loving praise from his captor.

(Deep down, Ren knew that Strade didn't truly love him. That said, Ren would gladly take Strade's negative attention over being left alone.) 

"Do you know what that means?" Strade's fingernails dug deeper, scratching painfully against Ren's flesh. 

Ren's ears flattened against the back of his head. "N-No," he said meekly. 

"It means we'll get to have some fun tonight. Together. Just you and me, buddy." 

Strade fumbled in his pocket for the controller to Ren's collar, and Ren immediately jumped up. "What do you want me to do? You know I'll do anything for you." 

A dark grin crossed Strade's face. "I think we should go downstairs. I have a gift for you. I'd like you to play with it." 

Ren resisted the urge to whimper. He didn't really enjoy playing with Strade's toys—he'd done it before, and he was certain that he would do it again, but that wasn't what he enjoyed most. Just once, he'd like to do something that was borderline normal—suck Strade's cock while watching a movie, or maybe he'd try his hand at cooking for Strade again. "Okay," he ended up saying reluctantly, despite himself. 

"That's a good boy." Strade scratched Ren under his chin, and Ren shivered. Holding his tail between his legs, Ren descended the stairs. 

It was a familiar sight. A young man was tied up against one of the load-bearing supports, barely clothed, probably only a few years older than Ren. He looked completely out of it, eyes blown out and hazy. Ren wondered if this is what it looked like when he was first captured by Strade. Probably. However... two things were out of the ordinary. 

"There's no camera," Ren said slowly. 

"Nope! Just like I said, this is for you and me, buddy. Nobody else needs to see this, even if it would be good jerk-off fodder in the future." Strade shrugged. "Ah, well. The real thing is always more fun, anyway." 

The other thing Ren felt less eager to talk about, but he felt the need to address it nonetheless. "So... do you want me to fuck him, or...?" 

Poor bastard was in heat, most likely induced by Strade. Usually, Strade's sadism was less sexually motivated, but he knew that Ren enjoyed the sexual element. ("Enjoyed". More like "made bearable".) Omegas usually go on suppressants from birth to avoid heats, since heats are so painful that omegas... often die if they don't get bred and knotted. Ren cringed at the thought. Ren's lot in life might not have been great, but he was glad that he was born an alpha. He couldn't imagine a worse fate than to be forced to get knotted or die, completely at the mercy of alphas. 

"I thought it might be fun," Strade said lazily, leaning back against the work bench. He reached behind and pulled out his trusty nail gun. His finger rested on the trigger as he gestured aimlessly. "You deserve to blow off some steam sometimes. I was a little rough on you last time; this should be pleasurable for you, right?" 

Ren's knees trembled. He wasn't sure if he should rejoice or despair in that his fear often lead to arousal—his cock twitched in his boxers. "You want me to do it now?" 

"Yeah, sure. No time like the present, eh?" Strade smirked, unzipping his pants with his spare hand. "I'm in the mood, and it seems like our little friend is, too." 

The man tied up to the pillar whined, rubbing his legs back and forth. Ren breathed in deeply and moaned—the scent of ripe omega slick filled the air, almost drowning out the stench of stale blood. Hair stood up on the back of Ren's neck. The omega was nearing the height of his heat. He was too out of it to be able to speak, but Ren could practically hear what he'd be saying if he was lucid— _Fuck me, alpha, fuck me_. 

(At least, that's what Ren told himself. He wouldn't be able to sleep for a week if he didn't.) 

Ren crouched behind the pillar and untied the omega's arms and legs. "You'll feel better real soon, okay?" Ren cooed. The omega whimpered, his fevered flesh arching into Ren's touch. Ren suppressed an urge to growl, biting his tongue and flattening his ears against his head. 

Nervously, he glanced over at Strade. "It's okay, I'll take care of him if he tries to run." Strade cocked the nail gun. "I doubt that will be an issue, though." And Strade was right—the omega was limp, barely able to get onto his hands and knees on his own, his heat and whatever cocktail of drugs pumped into him making him unable to hold any position for too long. "The fucker's been in heat for a couple days now. You better fuck him fast or he's going to die." Strade smirked, pulling his half-hard cock from his briefs. The base of his cock was just starting to swell. "And you don't want that, do you? Softie." 

Ren trembled, his erection straining against his boxers. "N-No." He rushed to pull his underwear down, and felt a wave of shame crash over him as he realized that his cock was completely hard. The omega moaned, blinking up at Ren with a dazed expression as Ren yanked off his pants. His own cock drooled precome, clear as the slick painting his thighs and ass. "You'll feel better soon, okay?" Ren whispered. He licked the side of the omega's cheek and lifted the omega's hips off the floor. "It'll all be over s-soon." 

Strade _tsked_. A nail whizzed past Ren's ear, barely an inch from hitting either him or the omega. Ren gritted his teeth and lined his cock up against the omega's hole and, without taking time to think any further about it, pushed himself inside of the poor, unsuspecting man. 

The omega groaned softly. "Nnnn..." he grunted, and his hole clenched around Ren. It was probably reflex—omegas need to try to get alphas to knot them, after all. It all came down to creating a new life or destroying your own. Still, even if he didn't mean for it to happen, Ren reacted. He whimpered and thrust in sharply, hating that he loved the sensation of the omega's heat wrapping around his dick. He'd never fucked an omega in heat before, and the sensation was _exquisite_. 

Despairing at both his fate and his fellow captive's, Ren fucked into the omega. He moaned wordlessly with each thrust, even more slick making Ren's movements easy and smooth despite his jerky motions. 

Maybe, in a different universe, this could have been him and Strade. Maybe Strade would have bent him over the kitchen table while he was at the height of his heat, teasing him, threatening to not fuck him if he was bad. Maybe Strade would have liked him more if he _was_ an omega. 

Ren sobbed, tears streaking down his face as he gripped onto the omega's hips, fucking him faster. Strade groaned behind him, and Ren imagined what Strade was doing—probably aiming the nail gun right between Ren's ears, stroking himself off quickly, his knot fully expanded. (Ren had taken it a few times before—it was painfully large, and he screamed every time.) "That's a good boy," Strade hissed. "Finish inside him." 

Ren tensed and inhaled deeply, trying to not let his tail betray his fear. (Maybe it would have been better if Strade knew how scared he was, Ren mused later. Maybe he would have come faster, or pulled Ren off of the poor bastard and fucked him until he was raw.) He bit his lip and thrust forward hard, letting the omega's hole swallow his knot. The omega groaned loudly, but was unable to say anything coherent. Even so, it was clear that the omega's body responded to Ren's knot. It squeezed around Ren, milking him, as the omega orgasmed. Ren's toes curled. He was so wet, he was so tight, he was so _fertile_ —

Whimpering, Ren felt his balls contract, and he came hard inside Strade's omega captive. The omega sighed, drooling, and some of the haziness in his expression started to fade. 

Combat boots thudded behind Ren as Strade walked forward. He stroked Ren's flattened ears. "See? That wasn't so bad, eh?" 

It was awful. Ren hated it when Strade made him hurt other people. "N-No," he said meekly. 

"Thought it might be nice if you had a pet. Both to keep you company, and to teach you some responsibility." Ren tried to pull out, but the omega's body didn't want to let go of Ren's knot. Ren whined as he felt his cock pulse with blood again. "It's hard work," Strade mused, mussing Ren's hair, "but I'd say it's worth it." 

Ren cried silently as his body reacted once again to his fear. He had to fuck the omega again. He couldn't just let him die. He'd be a monster if he did, no better than Strade. Ren loved Strade, but he had no delusions over what was happening. Strade wanted Ren to kill this poor man, and Ren wouldn't stand for it. 

—That was the only reason he was doing this. It's what he told himself as he rocked his hips forward into the omega's tender hole, fucking him roughly even though he was well-bred.


End file.
